Letters to Bobby
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: What if Lily had a brother? One that was her person to tell everything to? How different could things turn out, if she had sent letters to her brother telling him everything. This is the first in the Uncle Bobby series. First chapter of the sequel, Uncle Bobby has been posted.


Letters to Bobby

A/N: I own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended, I just want to play in their sandboxes for a little while. Not canon compliant, starts before book 1 and before season 1. This is the first of at least 2 stories, they've been bugging me for awhile.

Lily sat at her desk, she had so much to tell her half brother. He had left when she was 8, moving to the United States to go to school. He had left school less than a year later, and had married a woman he had met there. How she missed her brother, he had always been a buffer between Petunia and herself. She needed him now, Petunia had become unbearable since Lily had received her Hogwarts letter. Maybe Bobby would come home for a visit before she had to leave for school, it would be nice to be able to hug him again.

She picked up her pen and started writing.

Dear Bobby, 7/30/1971

I have so much to tell you. First, the letter that I put in with this is my acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Deputy Headmistress of the school came to the house because I am a muggle born (a muggle is the word they use for non-magical people) and took us to a wonderful place to purchase my school supplies. Mum and Dad are so excited to have a witch in the family. From what Professor McGonagall told us, I was born with magic.

I will be starting school on September 1st, is there any way that you could come to visit before I have to leave? It's a boarding school, so I'll be away until June. The Professor gave me an address that you can use, so that you will be able to write to me. I really hope that you can come and see me, it's been 3 years since I've seen you, and I would love to meet my sister-in-law.

If you want, I can send you books about the school and what I'm learning. She told us about the classes that I will be able to take. I'm going to be learning about magical plants, transfiguration (changing something into something else), potions (I wonder if it's anything like fairy tales, you know, eye of newt and other nasty things), charms (she says that I will be able to make light, unlock doors and things like that with just a wave of my wand and a word or two). Yes, I actually had to get a magic wand, mine is 10 and a quarter inches, and made of willow. The wand maker tells me that it is good for charms work. Oh Bobby, I wish that you were here to see how amazing the wizarding world is. Maybe you can contact the American version of the ministry and have access to all of the books that they have. I'm sure that you would love reading about Hogwarts and all of the wonderful creatures that exist only in the wizarding world.

Please write back soon, don't forget that I leave September 1st, and you'll have to have an owl or use the address on the parchment I put in with this.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 9/27/1971

Classes are amazing. If you've read Hogwarts a History (It's the first book I sent to you) you know about the Houses. I was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave. I have classes with other houses, but I spend most of my time in our common room. My favorite class has to be charms. It's taught by Professor Flitwick, he's smaller than us first years, but he's brilliant. I can now create a light at the end of my wand and float a feather in the air.

It was wonderful to see you, I just wish that I could visit you. That way I could see you more often. I miss you, big brother.

Potions class is exactly like fairy tales, we use the nastiest ingredients, but the things we can do with those potions. There is one that can repair or re-grow bones, turn you into someone else (both of these are way beyond my year, but maybe in a couple of years I'll be able to make them). There is so much for me to learn, and only 7 years to learn it all.

Please let me know if you are coming to visit this summer, until then, I will continue to learn as much as I can.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 6/14/1972

I'm finished my first year, top of my class! Only six more to go, and I'm sure that I can get Professor Flitwick to teach me some advanced charms after I have finished my fourth year. Listen to me, planning for three years from now. How is Karen? I haven't gotten a letter from her in a couple of months, so I figured I would ask you.

I really like her, she's perfect for my amazing brother. Ask her to send me a letter, since you guys will not be coming to visit this summer. I have enclosed several wizarding pictures of me and my housemates. Yes, they do move. I'll send you more next year. That way, you can see just how much I've grown. I'll send you more letters this summer.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 9/12/1972

Second year hasn't been any different than first year. Same classes, same people, same roommates. I'm being annoyed by one of the boys in my year, his name is James Potter. He and his three friends play pranks on everybody, but especially the slytherins. I keep telling them that some of the time they go too far, but it hasn't sunk into their thick skulls yet.

Mum says that I can come and visit you at Christmas this year, if it's okay with you. So send a letter letting her know and Professor McGonagall will make arrangements for me to travel to you (I'm not sure how I will get there, but it's probably a portkey, you can look that up in the new books I sent you)

Look for more books at the end of the year, I sent you all of the books from my classes over the summer, and I'll do the same at the end of each year. Next year I get to choose a few of my classes, but I would like your opinion of what ones to take. I can choose from muggle studies (I grew up a muggle so I don't think I should take that one), Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures (Dragons are not on the syllabus), and divination. I don't think that I want to take the first one or the last one, but the other three all seem interesting. What do you think?

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 1/17/1973

Christmas was wonderful, it was amazing to see you both. Hopefully after I graduate I can come and visit for more than a week. I'm back to classes, and I've already submitted my classes for next year with Professor McGonagall. She was thrilled that I was taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She says that you need the latter for spell creation, and the first one is wonderful for protection. When I go to Diagon Alley this summer, I'll be sure to pick up some books on Runes for you since you said that they sounded interesting.

I'll let you know how those classes go after I start them. Professor Flitwick asked me if I would be interested in learning advanced charms from him. He's such a wonderful teacher, so I told him that I would love it, we start next year.

Well, nothing else interesting is happening here so I'll go. I'll write again.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 9/2/1973

Thank you for coming to visit when I was going to Diagon Alley! Petunia is so hateful toward me since I started at Hogwarts. She told me that she hated me yesterday, and that I was nothing but a freak. It was nice to have someone besides Mum and Dad that still love me, even though I am a witch.

I keep wondering if they have schools like Hogwarts there in the U.S. If they do, maybe I can be an exchange student when I get further along. It's difficult to go home at the end of the year, knowing that my sister hates me, and treats me like I'm going to infect her. People like her are the reason that the wizarding world hides from everyone. Okay, I know that I just saw you a few days ago, so I'm going to stop writing now.

I love you,

Lily

[I'll be skipping ahead to her seventh year and after, we all know how things are basically the same at Hogwarts, year after year. (And Harry's not there to have all of the crazy things happen)]

Dear Bobby, 9/2/1977

Well, I've started my final year. I finally agreed to go out with James Potter, and I've sent along your threat of breaking him in half if he hurts me. You should have seen the look on his face, it helps that we ran into him while you were visiting. As you know, I'm head girl, but that means that I get my own room. I have a desk, and book cases in my bedroom now. James says that means I won't ever leave my room except for classes, but he's wrong, I spend hours in the common room helping the younger students with their work. A lot of them don't understand the work that they've been given, so I try to explain as best I can. One of James' best friends helps, he's been a prefect since 5th year and near the top of his class.

The thing I just found out about him is that he's a werewolf. I would never have guessed, he's so soft spoken and kind. Remus Lupin is one of the gentlest human beings I have ever met, and he's cursed with lycanthropy. I remember you telling me that there are werewolves in the U.S., but from what I understand, the magical strain is much different. They don't eat hearts, but if unrestrained, they will bite humans. Professor Dumbledore made arrangements for Remus to be locked up on the full moon, and there are wards on the building to keep everyone safe. I has worked since first year.

I'm going to try to find a cure for it, Professor Slughorn says that I'm a natural at potions, so I'm going to work with him and another student trying to find a cure or at least something to help all of the people that have been cursed with this disease. I know, I'm off on a rant again, but at least it's not Tuney that I'm complaining about.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 1/30/1978

Well, today I became an adult in the wizarding world. James said that he had something to ask me, and after dinner, we went out to the lake. He asked me to marry him! I know that I should be thinking about the war going on outside the school, but right now, I don't want to think about Lord Voldemort. I know that he's trying to rid the world of muggle borns like me, but I'm safe here at the school. James and I are going to plan for a summer wedding, Mum will be thrilled. She and Dad loved James when he came to visit at Christmas. So hopefully in August, you will be coming to see your youngest sister get married.

I have written and asked Karen to be my matron of honor, I do hope that she accepts. I know that Alice would do it, but it would mean so much more if Karen did, she's my sister-in-law, it would be special to have her as a part of my wedding. I will send updates on the wedding and the war as I find things out. Keep safe.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 7/28/1980

Well, the baby is due any day now. James is sure that it's a boy. He's got a training broom on order for him already. Sirius, Remus, and Peter have been on call since the 20th, as soon as I go into labor, Remus is going to bring. an express portkey to you so that you and Karen can be here for the baby's arrival. He will just appear in your kitchen, so if you hear someone hit the floor, it will probably be Remmy. He'll bring you both back to the house, and then return you home after you have met the baby and visited (you can go home whenever you're ready).

I can't wait to see you again, it's been far too long since my wedding.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Bobby, 7/31/1981

Harry's birthday party was great. All of our friends from Hogwarts (at least the ones that are still alive) came and a wonderful time was had by all. Harry and Neville had a good time playing together again, since yesterday was Neville's party. The boys get along so well. Albus Dumbledore came to the house last night, he told us that there was a prophesy that could be about Harry or Neville, we're going into hiding, to protect us from Lord Voldemort. I'm collecting everything about him that I can find, along with every book of protective magic that I can get my hands on. I have a trunk stored with the goblins and if something happens to me, they will forward it to you. We have chosen a secret keeper for the spell to keep us safe. We had chosen Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, but he put up a compelling argument for being a decoy. James chose Peter Pettigrew to be the secret keeper (I would have rather had Remus Lupin, but they don't have complete trust in him anymore) Sirius is going to be the decoy for Peter. The secret of where we will be can only be told by the secret keeper (Peter). If anything happens to us, you will know that it is Peter who sold us out.

I'm praying that the runes and protection spells that I have placed on Harry will keep him from harm, but Bobby, I'm pretty sure that I will die before the year is out. For some reason, I don't trust Dumbledore. I have enclosed a copy of my will, and if for any reason my wishes are not carried out, please make sure that Harry is safe from Dumbledore.

I love you,

Lily

Bobby Singer stepped into the lobby of the South Dakota branch of Gringotts, he was to see Gripclaw, branch manager. The letter had arrived the day before the letter from Petunia, telling him that Lily had died, and that she had Harry. As soon as he was finished here, he would see about getting a plane ticket to London. Lily didn't want Harry growing up with Petunia, and he would see that his baby sister's wishes were carried out.

He would be bringing Harry home with him, he would be raised away from that Dumbledore guy. Harry would know just how much his mother and father had loved him, and how much his Uncle Bobby loved him still.


End file.
